


The Acension Of A Crusnik

by kellym01



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Demon!Buffy, Evil!Buffy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slayers became what they are by been infused with the essence of a demon. But which demon, the gang find out when the Master activates the latent demonic heritage and unleash a demon that demons fear, a vampire that feeds on vampire and human alike with a thirst to destroy and the power to do it I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Slayers? A once human girl empowered by the blood and soul of a demon. Though, which demon was never known. All that was ever known of it was it was one that hunted its fellow demons. It was feared and as such it was killed. Made extinct.

Dreamscape…

Buffy stood among the rubble of a broken world, around her burned buildings, shattered bricks littering the floor, a mist of dust clouding the air. She wore a white dress covered in blood stains. She made her way across the ground, the rubble unable to affect her balance or slow her progression, her gaze moved to a sign lying on the floor that read _'Welcome to Sunnydale we hope you enjoy your stay'_ she tilted her head to the side.

Her eyes glowed crimson and her fangs extended, her blunt nails erupted into black claws.

"Is this what you want to be?" asked a voice, Buffy's head shot round with speed unparalleled, her gaze moving through the mist, searching for the source of the female voice.

"To be the end? To be the monster?" the voice asked, her head bolted back round again to face opposite direction.

"Show yourself" Buffy snarled.

"To be the monster that monsters fear, to be the Crusnik" the voice echoed once again, Buffy span round once again and this time saw the shadowy outline of a female figure, she was around similar height to her, maybe a tad taller.

"Who are you?" Buffy roared.

"Your future though which one is but your choice, I am your end and your beginning, make your choice" the voice answered before holding up a crossbow and firing an arrow, it flew through the air, Buffy caught it just before it reached her chest, temporally looking away from the girl. Buffy looked back up to see the girl before her, her features hidden.

Pain surged through her, her eyes widening, her gaze moved down to see a white stake embedded in her breast. The sensation began to cover her body, the sensation of her body turning to dust.

"I am the slayer the fates chose to be both your saviour and your executioner, which of one it is, is your choice" she stated as Buffy's voice turned to dust.

Reality…

Buffy's eyes fluttered open, her gaze roamed the dimly lit area yet she could see as clear as day. She moved her body from the water where the Master had dropped her, her hand moved to the scarred flesh of her neck where the ancient vampire had bitten her. Her throat burned and screamed for her to saturate her thirst, a great hunger deep within her made its presence known.

She looked over her body, encased in the cold, soaked white dress the clung to her flesh. It felt so odd, her blood no longer circulated throughout her body, her skin was pale. Her hands curled into fists, she felt strong, so strong as if she could do anything. Her tongue moved and caressed her teeth as she felt her canines sharpen and yet her face remained as it was.

"What am I?" Buffy asked herself allowed.

Flashback…

Buffy stood at the edge of the water, the Master's hand encasing her neck, his strength. It was so surreal she could feel it, feel her own weakness, the weakness of the Slayer, the Master could snap her neck with so very little effort. He had control over her life, her very existence and she intern had a powerful influence over his own for only her blood would enable him to be free this night, free of the seal that bound him.

"You heard of the prophecy, that I was going to rise and you came to stop me, how noble of you and yet you didn't know, how tricky a prophecy is and how parodic they are for it was you hearing about it and coming to stop it than in fact fulfilled it, you shall set me free" the Master hissed into her ear.

Buffy could only feel her eyes widen and her heart start to pump harder and harder as fear flooded her system, there was nothing she could do.

"But this night I shall go one better, not only shall the Hell Mouth open but a Slayer shall join my ranks as a creature of the night, you shall be loyal to me, a vampire with all the powers of a Slayer" the Master chuckled.

"No" Buffy gasped out, her voice nothing but a whisper and filled with pure unadulterated fear. The Master's smirk grew, he pulled back his head before bringing his fangs down full speed, his fangs pierced her neck and began to drain her blood, savouring its delectable taste. Her heart began to slow; her breath began to leave her. He released her neck before using his claw like nail on his index finger to open up her neck before pushing Buffy's mouth onto it, the blood flowed into her mouth and down her throat, she forcefully gulped down the thick scarlet liquid, it burned her throat but she was unable to stop.

But neither the old vampire nor the Slayer herself knew what the full extent of what the demonic blood of the vampire would do to the Slayer, to her own demonic essence for within the Slayer, within every Slayer that ever was, was the blood of a pure demon tainted by that of a human as was the power each slayer inherited. But when brought to the edge of death and ingesting the blood of a demon and starting the conversion the demonic blood within the Slayer became more dominant and fed off of the human and vampire blood alike.

Buffy's eyes closed and the Master released his grip, watching as she fell face first into the water, still barely alive, bubbles floating to the surface, unaware of the creature he had created. Fore Buffy would not become a vampire, no she would become something worse, a demon that all demons feared to the point that they allied with humans to destroy it and the Master had released it.

The Master turned and began to leave his prison, pausing and glancing back her.

"Oh and love the dress" he said to her before taking his leave.

End Flashback…

' _Crusnik'_ the name echoed throughout Buffy's mind.

She slowly moved to exit the lair, leaving through the sewers, her thirst growing with each step she took, her fangs sharpening.

"No doubt my…friends…have already dealt with the Master, shame I would have enjoyed ending him" Buffy muttered as she came to a stop beneath a manhole cover, she lightly bent her legs before jumping upwards and smashing through it with her fist.

She found herself in an alley, the darkness of night surrounding her and seeming to comfort her. She emerged from the alley and began her hunt, she needed to feed, had to feed, must feed.

A/N I apologise for how short this is, this is an idea I have had for a long time and refused to leave me so I am seeing whether or not there is any point to it now. I don't have much planned for this fic other than an extremely brief outline for a few scenes I could expand on. Plz review and any suggestions you have will be greatly appreciated.

A/N This was supposed to be in the Summary but wouldn't fit, this is an AU and it was Angel who delivered the final the blow to the Master and he and Xander didn't find Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood in the shadows, the night air caressing her smooth flesh, her blonde hair flowing, she stood atop rooftop to the left of the Bronze, her scarlet eyes glowing in the night as she waited for her prey to step into her line of sight.

' _It's only being a week since I woke up in that hell hole and already I feel no loss for my absent of humanity…it's strange, I spent my life killing demons and protecting the innocent…willing to die so others wouldn't…and now, I couldn't careless whether someone lives or dies as long as I get what I desire.'_ Buffy mused to herself as she licked at her fangs, a dark smirk adorning her face.

The side door to the Bronze opened and a brunette stumbled out of the club, attired in a low-cut scarlet shirt a couple sizes too small along with some very tight and short shorts, she stumbled to the opposite wall, bracing herself. A large man followed her out wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. The 'man' moved with grace, power in his stride, he gripped the girl's shoulder and slammed her against the wall.

Buffy couldn't help but smirk as she watched the vampire show his true face, she crouched before jumping off of the rooftop, landing in the shadows of the Bronze, she watched as the vampire covered the girl's mouth, muffling her scream before leaning in and digging into the flesh of her neck and beginning to drain her blood.

A growl escaped Buffy's throat as her eyes grew brighter and darker, the vampire pulled back and turned to locate the origin of the threatening growl, sounding his own as he did so.

"Who's there?" He snarled, yellow eyes darting about the alley, searching for Buffy. A giggle escaped Buffy's lips but it wasn't like any giggle anyone had heard before, it was dark and filled with malice. The hairs on the back of the vampire's neck stood up as he involuntarily took a step back. Buffy inhaled strongly through her nose, savouring the scent of fear wafting from the vampire, mixing with that of the human's.

"Oh, this is always my favourite part of the hunt, the fear of the prey as it begins to realize it's cornered." Buffy moaned as she stepped out of the shadows, the vampire's eyes widened as his gaze landed on the blonde demon, attired in a white dress covered in blood stains, blood of vampires, humans and demons alike.

"You?" It gasped, taking another step back only to find itself pressed against the wall behind him.

"Oh so you've heard of me?" Buffy laughed, she could see the vampire, how it assessed the situation, cornered; the alley only had one exit and without any weapons it was his only chance. It turned on its heel and charged towards the exit, Buffy seemed to vanish before reappearing in front of the vampire; it stopped, jumping back in surprise. Buffy sent it a fanged smirk, her eyes never dimming.

The vampire's hands became fists.

' _Ah, yes, whenever they fail to run they turn to fight…pathetic.'_ Buffy inwardly laughed, the vampire launched a right hook, Buffy's hand shot up and caught the fist, the next one came and met the same fate. The vampire's eyes widened, Buffy's smirk grew, she began to increase her grip until she crushed the creature's hand, it screamed in pain as he felt his hand slowly crumbling within the ex-slayer's iron grip, its blood beginning to ease out between the blonde's fingers, its knees buckled beneath it.

The vampire fell to his knees and only continued to scream in pain, Buffy released her grip before slamming her hands on the vampire's shoulders, pushing it to the ground and onto its back, she reared her, her fangs lengthening further before she shot her head forward and buried her fangs into the vampire's neck, assuming to drain the vampire of every drop of blood.

Buffy remained latched onto the vampire's neck, consuming it regardless of how much it struggled and tried to push her off of it with what was left of its hands, soon the vampire crumbled into dust as the final drop of blood left its system, Buffy pushed herself back to her feet, her tongue striking out and cleaning the removing any trace of the creature's blood from her lips.

She turned to the tipsy young woman, staring at her wide eyed, shaking, fear still emitting from her in waves, Buffy retracted her fangs and allowed her eyes to dim and return to their more human colour, she began to approach the woman, eyeing the still open wound on her neck.

The woman pushed herself further against the wall as Buffy approached her, sliding to her left only to be met with a large dumpster, Buffy stopped in front of her and extended her hand, placing it against the wall and blocking her in. she extended her other hand onto the woman's shoulder in an effort to calm her.

"Shh, don't worry, you're safe now." Buffy soothed, the woman only stared at her, her eyes remaining wide.

"W…what…w…was he?" She stammered.

"Just your average vampire; nothing special." Buffy replied.

"Is there…more…of them?" She stammered.

"Certainly, lots of them even, but don't worry; I'll protect you from them." Buffy replied as she moved her hand from the woman's shoulder and took her hand, she pushed away from the wall and presumed to slowly pull the would be victim from the wall, the woman timidly walked with Buffy towards the end of the alley.

Buffy paused.

"Something…wrong?" The woman asked, fear still filling her tone.

' _Sirens…dammit they'll be here any minute.'_ She inwardly cursed, ever since she had woke up the police were about, not for the increase in murders but due to her being a 'missing person' thanks to her 'friends' and 'family'.

"I'm afraid I'll have to cut our trip short." Buffy sighed before turning to face the woman before darting to her left, slamming the woman into the wall and burying her fangs into her neck, into the still fresh holes of her attacker before draining her of blood, jugging her down, she could hear the cars approaching, she pulled back and dropped the now limp body to the ground before taking to the rooftops once again, once again thankful to her magnified physical abilities, leaping such heights was child's play to her.

She wiped the blood from her mouth belonging to her latest victim before wiping the remains on her dress, adding it to her vast collection, she glanced down at the remains of her latest meal as the police passed the alley before stopping and reversing back to the alley, the police emerged and rushed to the body, Buffy merely shrugged before turning her back to the scene and beginning to move on.

' _Pity, I usually enjoy playing with my food before I eat, maybe next time.'_ She inwardly sighed.

A/N Sorry it's short and took so long, not too sure what to do with this fic in general, I have a basic outline but not enough to fill chapters with a decent word count and I'm trying to focus on Hogwarts Hybrids at the moment, plz review and any suggestions will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Willy stood behind his bar, cleaning a shot glass, occasionally glancing round at the low number of demons that populated the place, he didn't whether he hated or loved the day shift, on the one hand business was lower and that meant less money but on the other it meant he wouldn't get beat up as much, at the least that's how it worked usually.

The back door opened, he glanced up expecting another demon to enter and he was right, only it was the last demon he wanted to see, the minute the blonde entered he felt uneasy, no he was terrified and he could see a similar situation with his customers. He couldn't help but eye the once beautiful dress decorated by blood, he forcefully swallowed as the ex-slayer sat opposite him.

"What ya got for me Willy?" Buffy questioned, her eyes dimly glowing with a scarlet sheen.

"Not much I'm afraid." Will admitted, Buffy's hand shot out and encased the human's neck, Willy dropped the glass, it shattered on the floor.

"Then explain to me what use you are to me." Buffy snarled, her fangs overlapping her lower lip ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry…I haven't…being able to…dig up on the new slayer." Willy gasped out, struggling to breathe as he felt the Crusnik's grip tighten.

"But?" Buffy prompted.

"There's a rumour…about…the Master." He stated, Buffy froze, she released her hold and the Bartender dropped an inch as he landed, beginning to rub his neck as he watched the demon before him.

"The Anointed One…word on the street is he's looking for information on how to bring vampires back from the dead." Willy explained "But that's all I've got." He continued rather quickly when he saw Buffy's eyes darken.

' _So that little brat wants to bring the Master back.'_ Buffy mused, hating herself as she felt fear return to her, fear she hadn't felt since she was human.

"Is that possible?" Buffy questioned

"There are rituals that could pull it off…no one's ever performed them successfully though." Will replied, eager not to move from source of information to the menu.

"Where is the brat? Where's his little nest?" She questioned.

"Don't know." Willy answered, normally at this answer they would beat the bartender until the answer changed but Buffy knew he wouldn't lie to her, he wasn't that stupid.

"Find out." Buffy snarled before pushing away from the bar, heading towards the back door, well aware that every set of demonic eyes were on her, she paused when she saw a female vampire, sitting at a table by the back door, nursing what smelt like O-Positive in a wine glass. She wore a red leather jacket , a rather revealing black blouse beneath it with ripped blue jeans, her hair blond and curly, her vampiric face engaged.

A smirk spread across Buffy's lips as her fingers traced along the table as she stepped towards the vampire, she gulped as Buffy neared her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" Buffy asked, the vampire remained silent, her yellow eyes filled with fear, Buffy's hand shot out, encasing her neck, she lifted her from the chair before slamming her against the wall, pressing her spare hand against her shoulder, removing the one from her neck, relocating it against her other shoulder. Her head shot forward and she buried her fangs in her neck, draining her of blood.

Once she was empty she pulled back and watched as the vampiress dissolved into ash. She wiped the last few drops of blood from her mouth before wiping them onto the dress like she did with all her victims, she looked over her shoulder just in time to see all the other demons avert their gazes, her smirk grew, she turned back to the door and took her leave.

…

Buffy walked through the sewer, her face crinkling from the stench, trying to focus on the delectable scent of the blood decorating her dress.

' _Honestly, I go there to learn about the new slayer and I find out that, that bastard is scheduled to come back from the dead.'_ She inwardly cursed, memories of that recurring dream flashing before her mind's eye, images of the dark haired slayer as she drove a white stake through her heart.

"I have to find out everything I can about her." She muttered to herself, she had been searching throughout the summer for any form of information on the woman prophesised to kill her and she had barley heard anything of her.

A/N Really sorry for the short length of this fic, as for the 'Trinity Blood' reference, yes, I got the name for the demon from it but I didn't get fain the anime due to lack of dubbed episodes, if anyone knows where I can find them please tell me :) but I'm only using the name, only thing I could find for a vampire that fed on vampires, this'll mostly be sort of OC bio for the Crusnik, if that makes sense.

Please review and always I am open to suggestions and they will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
